


What if Bulma banged Krillin?

by Kaggyin23



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, Erotica, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23
Summary: [Two-Shot] During the trip to Namek, Gohan collapses out of exhaustion for an entire week. Now with Krillin alone in the ship with a Bulma that's dead set on only wearing her skimpy underwear, all the while being forced to clean up her trash all the time, the young man finally decides to stand up to the girl. In the end, he'd find out that guys who didn't take any of her nonsense were just Bulma's type.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Krillin, Bulma Briefs/Krillin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	What if Bulma banged Krillin?

Bulma, Krillin and Gohan were in the middle of their journey to planet Namek. The trio had been cramped in that spaceship for many weeks, and life there was starting to get harder and harder with each passing day. The girl, simply not caring anymore, walked around the spaceship while clad in her skimpy underwear. Being just a kid, Gohan took it completely naturally, but Krillin on the other hand…

The young turtle school disciple was starting to get very pent up. He hadn't even masturbated in the day before the trip started, thinking he'd have some alone time or opportunity to do it in the voyage. However, it turns out that he spent most of his time in the spaceship either image training with Gohan or cleaning Bulma's trash, and to put the cherry on top of the cake, the girl's favorite pass time seemed to be to tease Krillin, all the while doing it scantily clad. 

It was torture.

Krillin couldn't even jerk off. The only window of time he could it was when Gohan went to sleep for the day, and even then if he spent more than five minutes in the toilet Bulma would start to tease and make fun of him, which totally killed both the mood and his boner. 

And that's how it went for most of the voyage. Until, one day, Gohan collapsed from exhaustion during his image training. After examining him, Bulma calculated that he'd sleep for a week straight, that's how tired the kid was, and it didn't help that they didn't have any senzu beans available. So they'd have to wait for him to wake up naturally. And that meant that it would be solitary confinement for Bulma and Krillin in that tiny space.

That same night, Krillin was cleaning, now alone, Bulma's trash as usual. Picking up cans, plastic bottles, paper bags and things of the sort. The young woman was lying on the ship's "namekian couch" while reading a book, not paying any attention to what Krillin was doing. 

The earth warrior was pissed off, the lack of any sexual relief for all that time was having a severe impact on his mood. He was *this* close to just giving up and leaving Bulma to clean up for herself. A few moments after that, Bulma threw away an empty water bottle, which hit Krillin square in his shaved head before hitting the floor. It's safe to say that he wasn't happy with that.

"That's it!" Said Krillin, throwing the garbage he was picking back at the floor. "I'm done!"

"You what?" Said Bulma, in disbelief, getting up from the couch. "I said i'm not cleaning up *your* trash anymore. If you don't want this place dirty then clean it up yourself! You're old enough to do it!" Explained the bald warrior, in an enraged tone of voice.

"You little!" Bulma was livid, there was no way she was gonna sully her rich girl's hands by picking up trash. "I do all the work to bring us to the depths of space, just so we can go to an alien planet that we've never been to, and you, who hasn't done anything to help, doesn't even want to do your chores!?"

"Of course I haven't done anything! My job is to keep you from getting hurt when we get there! Does that mean you don't want me and Gohan around anymore!? Maybe i should let you explore Namek by yourself then!" Replied Krillin, raising his voice as high as hers.

"Quit with these excuses! I don't know what's got you so worked up like that! But that doesn't give you a free pass to ignore your duties!" Answered her, raising her voice even more. "Now get back to cleaning this instant!" Krillin frowned at that, getting very angry at all that authority, finally reaching a breaking point.

"You bitch!" He said it, straight to her face.

"What did you just say!?" Bulma was very surprised, she didn't expect Killing to be this ballsy. The shorty then continued talking:

"First, cleaning up your trash *is not* "my duty", and second, maybe i wouldn't be so worked up if you didn't keep teasing me, walking around in your damn underwear, getting me horny the whole day and then not even letting me jerk off!" Exploded the bald man, venting out all of the bottled up anger he held inside.

Bulma was speechless. She did not expect Krillin to flat out say all of that to her face, she didn't know how to react. Krillin, on the other hand, realized what he just said and his rage quickly turned into fear. He was sure that he'd crossed the line, Bulma would be pissed, and his life would turn into a living hell. He then slowly took two steps back, very scared.

"Krillin, in the bed, now!" Ordered Bulma, in an unexpectedly calm tone. Krillin, already having accepted that she'd torture him the whole week, complied and laid on the bed flat on his back. What Bulma did, however, was totally unexpected. The bluenette took off Krillin's shorts, revealing his big, 9 inches cock, hard as steel, to the open.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Said Krillin, very confused.

"Under normal circumstances I would rip off your balls to solve the issue." Replied Bulma, making Krillin sweat, scared out of his life. "But I haven't had any sex myself in more than a year. I stopped seeing Yamcha when I found out he was cheating on me, and then he spent the following year training with you and the others on the lookout just to die right after!" Explained her, while she started to stroke Krillin's member with her right hand.

"So, i guess i'm gonna have to make do with you, good thing that Gohan's gonna be out of commission for this whole week." Continued the bluenette now starting to lick his cock and balls. "This way, you get to relieve your stress, and I get rid of my sexual frustration." She gave his member a long and wet licking from the base all the way to the tip before continuing. "Is this a good enough deal for you, Krillin?" Her voice changing into a sultry and seductive tone.

"Oh Kami, yes!" The bald man said, with a big horny smile on his face. He couldn't be more happy to finally be about to get some coochie, Yamaha was such an idiot for let Bulma slip through his fingers.

"Just keep in mind that i'm just as pent up as you, if not more." Said her, as she sucked on his tip like it was an ice cream cone.

Krillin was in heaven. He was a virgin, and more than that, Bulma had been the first woman he'd ever lusted for. The first time the bald warrior had ever masturbated was after their adventure in the cave with General Blue. Bulma was dressed in her underwear too back then. He'd jerk off thinking about that day countless times after it happened.

Back in the present, Krillin was almost cumming to the bluenette's amazing fellatio, but he wasn't letting that amazing orgasm go off quick just like that. Krillin then started to use ki control to keep himself from cuming.

"That's impressive, Krillin" Admitted Bulma, after realizing that he was able to hold his own orgasm. "I think you might be able to quell my urges after all." The girl then released his member, and slowly got on her knees atop the couch. She removed her top and threw it on the floor, making the young warrior gasp at the sight of her marvelous round breasts, the hardness of her nipples indicating the pleasure she was feeling. Her boobs were clearly bigger than they were back a few years ago, and the baldy couldn't wait to play with them.

The girl only had a grey thong on left, and so slipped it though the side revealing her wet pussy with a bit of blue hair, it seems that she didn't have time to shave it in the voyage either.

The warrior started to rub his hands against her soft skin as the girl slowly sat on top of him, caressing her belly, hips and even playing with her breasts. The girl started to moan softly, feeling the bliss that came with that foreplay. She then straddled him completely and slid her dripping wet pussy down his big, hard cock. The girl started rocking her hips, savagely riding her partner.

"So biiig!" Moaned Bulma, having the time of her life. Krillin's dick was much bigger than Yamcha's, and adding up that to her dry spell, it was it felt impossibly better to be fucking Killing now. The girl moaned loudly without a care in the world, rocking her hips like her life depended on it. Krillin, having finally popped his cherry, was drunk on absolute pleasure. However, he still did his best to hold up and not cum, at least not until she came first, he wanted to beat Bulma at least on that. To show that he was a man's man and not some slave to be bossed around.

The bluenette felt her climax approaching as he gyrated on his cock, her hands furiously gripping Krillin's shoulders. The girl started to rock him up and down, as hard as she could, desperate to milk his cock juice by any means necessary. Bulma was an incredibly horny girl, she absolutely needed to feel that boiling hot liquid filling her up to the brim, damned be the consequences. The young man was reeling in want too, seeing the girl get that desperate for his member, and starting to thrust back just as hard.

The girls couldn't hold it anymore. "Krillin! I'm cumming!" Yelled Bulma, as she took on his whole length at once, arched her back and achieving that sweet release. Having got what he wanted, Krillin prepared to explode as well.

"I'm cumming too!" Yelled Krillin as he tried to pull out, with Bulma not letting him. "Do it inside!" She shot back, knowing that their chances of survival at Namek were slim. That'd been the last straw, Krillin then came, pumping copious amounts of hot juice inside her womb, as Bulma felt the enormous amount of hot semen filling her up, as the post orgasm bliss took control of her conscience.

After that, they both laid on that couch embracing, with Bulma sliding her fingers, caressing Krillin's strong muscles. "You were so much better than Yamcha…" Admitted Bulma, panting and sweating as she talked, her face blushing.

"Hehehe" Laughed Krillin, feeling a little bit awkward. Before that day he was a virgin, and had never even dated a girl before, so he didn't even know how to act in that situation.

"Now Krillin, let's continue…" Said Bulma, seductively, as she grabbed his still hard dick with her right hand and went back to stroking it, right as she gave him a long, wet and passionate kiss on the lips.

And so, the duo banged for the whole week until Gohan finally woke up, with the kid finding it weird that Bulma and Krillin had started to suddenly get along very well. Even when they got to Namek, the duo still found time to have sex inside Namek's caverns, afraid of dying on that alien planet.

However, once they got back to planet earth, they stopped seeing each other. Bulma was sure that she could find a better man than Krillin. And the bald warrior in turn, found a girlfriend who looked just like Bulma and was much younger, it seemed like the best course of action for both. But, even so, they often remembered that week of non-stop copulating they had on that spaceship. Even if they tried, they couldn't forget that week on the ship. And that same week would end up changing their life stories forever.

To be continued...


End file.
